The present disclosure relates generally to methods of improving gloss of a print.
Inkjet printing processes are often used to effectively produce a print (i.e., a print surface having an image formed thereon). Some prints may, in some cases, exhibit a gloss that qualifies the print as being of photo quality, and such print may be referred to as a photoprint.